


Shout to the Stars

by DoomedTemperament



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: “At this point, I don’t really care who sees us. What’s important is that you do the same,” Kaito said, gesturing to the sky and pointedly looking at Shuichi. “Ever since I was a kid, I always found it helpful to shout my worries at the sky when it got dark.”





	Shout to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I have five other fics/drawings to be working on in addition to the school semester starting up but I had this idea and I had to do it. Hope y'all enjoy.

There were many less-than-brilliant ideas Shuichi had gone along with in his lifetime, and sneaking off to the roof of Hope’s Peak Academy at night time was one of them.

Of course, it wasn’t like he was alone. No, his companion— in fact, the person who had convinced him to do so— was none other than Kaito Momota, self-proclaimed luminary of the stars… and unwitting subject of Shuichi’s current major crush. Kaito had invited Shuichi to go stargazing that night, and the only space available where they could truly see the view was at the rooftop of the school building, where nothing could obstruct it. If they got caught, it would be a disaster, but Shuichi supposed he must have been somewhat of a pushover (or at least when it came to Kaito) because the conversation leading to their little expedition was this:

_“Hey, do you want to go stargazing tonight?”_

_“Where would we go to look at them?”_

_“The rooftop, obviously!”_

_“Won’t we get in trouble?”_

_“Only if we get caught. Plus, you’ll enjoy it.”_

_“...Okay.”_

And that was how he found himself on his back on the cold rooftop, almost shivering at he looked at the sky.

It was actually a gorgeous view, now that he thought about it. Shuichi hadn’t properly taken the time to just lie back and not think for a while, and the atmosphere was comforting. He’d expected Kaito to say something, perhaps tell him about the constellations, or his aspirations, or one of the stories about the stars that he’d been told, but strangely enough, it was completely silent. Not that Shuichi minded, since it wasn’t really awkward, but it seemed uncharacteristic of Kaito.

A look over at him revealed he was deep in thought. When Kaito rushed into situations with unwavering confidence and trust, it was no surprise. But in these moments where he truly took the time to mull things over and examine all sides of an issue, Shuichi knew he was thinking something seriously.

“Hey, I need to ask you something,” Kaito said, interrupting Shuichi’s thoughts. How long had Shuichi been staring, anyway?

“Oh, what is it?”

Kaito sat up, adjusting his jacket on his shoulders, and looked at Shuichi firmly as he did the same.

“Is something bothering you? Or someone?”

Shuichi nearly froze on the spot. Looking back on it, ever since he’d discovered his crush on Kaito, he’d been acting more mechanically around him— thinking in advance what to do or say in any given situation, trying to mask his affection for one of his closest friends. He had thought he’d been doing well, but Kaito was unfortunately (perfectly) perceptive when it came to people’s emotions.

“It’s nothing like that,” Shuichi tried to reassure, but even he could tell how unconvincing it sounded.

Kaito observed him carefully, and sighed. He then stood up, taking a deep breath, and shouted at the sky.

_“I’m worried about Shuichi!”_

Shuichi stared at him, and stood up as well.

“What are you doing? Someone might hear us!” Shuichi said, and Kaito shrugged in response.

“At this point, I don’t really care who sees us. What’s important is that you do the same,” Kaito said, gesturing to the sky and pointedly looking at Shuichi. “Ever since I was a kid, I always found it helpful to shout my worries at the sky when it got dark.”

Shuichi furrowed his brows, and asked, “Why would you do that?”

“Because,” Kaito said confidently, “The stars don’t care what you do wrong. People judge, people hurt, people scream and shout… but the stars, they just listen. They don’t harass you if you’re bothered, they don’t punish you for whatever you think you deserve. And if you shout loudly enough, they might just shine a little bit brighter for you.”

Shuichi blinked rapidly, almost in disbelief. Kaito’s affection for space could be infectious at times, but now more than ever, Shuichi felt like he could truly understand it.

With a deep breath to steady himself, Shuichi looked up at the stars, and shouted,

_“I’m scared of my feelings!”_

Shuichi exhaled and inhaled deeply, nearly jolting when Kaito clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“See? You got it! Feeling any better now?”

Shuichi hesitantly nodded.

“A little bit.”

Kaito grinned and gave him a thumbs-up.

“Good, then let’s keep going!” A deep breath, and then, _“I want to help my friends!”_

_“I want to be more confident!”_

Kaito hesitated for a moment, and pursed his lips as he looked up at the sky.

_“I’m afraid my best isn’t good enough!”_

Shuichi stared at him, not expecting that sort of fear at all.

“Kaito…”

“Hey,” Kaito said carefully, looking away, “It’s your turn, isn’t it? Don’t worry about my worries, just your own.”

Shuichi’s breath caught in his throat, and he looked back to the sky. The stars were shining brighter than he’d ever remembered.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

_“I have a crush on Kaito Momota!”_

Shuichi kept his eyes closed, frightened of what he might see. He only opened them when he felt the hand that had been on his shoulder leave… and reach for his own. He looked at Kaito, who was refusing to look anywhere else but at the floor of the rooftop. There were barely-there splotches of pink on his cheeks, but Shuichi didn’t comment on them. They remained silently standing for several moments, until finally, Kaito spoke, and looked up.

“The stars are shining brighter now, aren’t they?”

Shuichi tore his gaze away from Kaito, and looked to the sky. Sure enough, the sky seemed much more dazzling than it was before. The cold of the evening was mostly taken away by the warm feeling of Kaito’s hand in his own.

And everything felt right.

(The next morning, Shuichi felt exhausted for having stood out in the cold night for so long without sleep. But getting to see the small smile on Kaito’s face when he walked into class, along with the knowledge that everything was going to be okay, made everything worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter @doomtemp !


End file.
